eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Hunters
The Supernatural Hunters, alias Slayers, are human beings that the witches empowered with magic so that they would receive superior physiology comparred to that of many humans, allowing them to best many adversaries on their own. History Royal Families Supernatural Hunters are guided by the Royal Families: the descendants of first Hunters ever created, famous all over the world and respected by everyone. Van Helsing Van Helsings are themost famous and powerful family of Supernatural Hunters and they rose to power after the ascension of Janine to power, becoming even more powerful than what they once were. Grace Off all the families, Graces are known to be the most merciful ones and their leader, Jon, is known to be very gentle and more than willing to help the others. This family is even willing to work and even raise Supernatural creatures, as they did with Ruby, even if they knew how much dangerous she was. Calavera Characteristics Powers and Abilities Supernatural Hunters posses some supernatural abilities that allow them to fight against many foes on equal ground, making them extremely powerful and capable to fight against even some Angels, Demons and even a few Half Breeds. * 'Enchanted Strength -' Supernatural Hunters are as strong as four trained humans fighter, making them a little stronger than common Monsters and the weakest Demons and Angels, however they can easily be bested by many adversaries. To prevent it, Supernatural Hunters use many melee weapons like blades or vambraces to fight better their opponents. * 'Enchanted Speed -' Supernatural Hunters are almost four times faster than humans, allowing them to catch a car when it is not going at full speed, allowing them to easily catch many Monsters and fighting against some Demons. Supernatural Hunters are also able to use their speed to escape from many dangerous situations without risking anything. * 'Enchanted Agility -' Supernatural Hunters are much more agile than common humans and they are able to hold their own against even some Angels, even if in the end they would be bested by the fact that their opponents still have magic and telekinetic powers, while Supernatural Hunters are only enchanted phisycally. ** 'Enchanted Reflexes -' Supernatural Hunters' reflexes are much greater than those of humans and they can use them to best many opponents, allowing them to defeat even extremely old vampires, making them very dangerous. Supernatural Hunters are even capable to kill extremely old creatures before they even realise what is happening. * 'Enchanted Durability -' Supernatural Hunters are more durable than humans and they are capable to take much more trauma than humans, allowing them to resist and survive evn against some poisons that would normally kill a human. * 'Enchanted Stamina -' Supernatural Hunters are still humans and they have human weaknesses, however they need only four hours to sleep and they can be at their best even if they consume food and water only once a day, showing their superior powers. * 'Superhuman Senses -' Supernatural Hunters posses exceptional senses that make them very dangerous, since they are capable to track almost anyone who tries to surprise them. Their superior senses include enchanted hearing, sight like that of a falcon and they are also capable to track supernatural creatures. ** 'Supernatural Perception -' One of the greatest abilities of Supernatural Hunters is the fact that is almost impossible to hide what you truly are from them. Even beings as powerful as Seraphems cannot completely hide their tue identity from a Hunter, but they can prevent him to see what they truly look like. * 'Highter Conscioussness -' Supernatural Hunters posses a supernatural mind that is much greater than that of many humans, allowing them to posses an incredible willpower that allows them to resist many things that would instead corrupt common humans and even much more powerful supernatural beings. ** 'Eidetic Memory -' Supernatural Hunters have an exceptional memory and once they have seen something they will remember it forever. ** 'Hunters Localisation -' Supernatural Hunters are capable to perceive and recognise each other, since they can understand when they are near those similar to them. ** 'Shield Mind -' Supernatural Hunters' mind is shielded against many mental attacks and they are capable to oppose resistance against anyone weaker than a Primordial Species, showing that is very hard to control and penetrate inside their minds, however strong enough foes can do so. Weaknesses Even with their supernatural abilities, Supernatural Hunters are still human and as such they still have the same weaknesses of a human being, like mortality and they need food, water and sleep to survive. Known Supernatural Hunters Janine Van Helsing.jpg|Janine Van Helsin (Queen of the house Van Helsing) Jon Grace.jpg|Jon Grace (King of the house Grace) Dimitri Calavera.png|Dimitri Calavera (King of the house Calavera) Alexander Van Helsing.jpg|Alexander Van Helsing (Prince of the house Van Helsing) Rayna Grace.jpg|Rayna Grace (Princess of the house Grace) Jessamine Calavera.jpg|Jessamine Calavera (Princess of the house Calavera) Category:Eternal Battles